Reordenant els factors
by Terry Wolles
Summary: En Shinichi ha convidat la Ran a sopar al restaurant situat a l'últim pis de la Torre Beika. Tot sembla anar de perles, però en Shinichi es mostrava molt nerviós. Des que va reaparèixer sota la roba del Cavaller Negre a l'obra de teatre que li vol dir una cosa a la Ran. Què serà? Aconseguirà dir-li? La meva teoria de què hauria passat si en Shinichi no hagués marxat al capítol 192.


**REORDENANT ELS FACTORS**

 **Una mirada alternativa a Un Retorn Perillós: En Shinichi ha tornat**

 **By: Terry Wolles**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Els personatges que apareixen en aquesta història pertanyen a Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Un àpat excel·lent. Unes vistes magnífiques. Un ambient elegant. I, per sobre de tot, l'acompanyant perfecte. La Ran no podia haver imaginat una nit millor quan en Shinichi la va convidar a sopar aquell mateix matí enmig de classe, mentre tots els seus companys intentaven assabentar-se del que podia ser l'esdeveniment de l'any després del retorn del detectiu. De fet, encara no es creia que per fi hagués tornat. Després de totes les seves teories, investigacions i especulacions, estava convençuda que d'alguna forma o una altra, en Shinichi i en Conan eren la mateixa persona. Però el fet d'haver-los vist junts de camí cap a l'escola i l'institut va acabar d'esvair totalment les seves cabòries. Eren dues persones completament diferents, i en Shinichi per fi tornava a ser el de sempre, aquell amb qui anava cada dia a classe i que no es passava mesos fora per un cas complicat.

* * *

El sopar al restaurant de la Torre Beika anava com la seda. El menjar era deliciós, l'atenció del servei era impecable i l'ambient es podia arribar a catalogar de romàntic. Poques vegades s'hauria imaginat la karateka que el seu millor amic d'infantesa podria arribar a ser tan detallista. Estava realment contenta de tornar a tenir-lo davant seu, era una sensació que li donava calidesa i la reconfortava. Tot i això, hi havia un element que la jove no podia deixar escapar: el nerviosisme d'en Shinichi. Des que va aparèixer per sorpresa el dia anterior disfressat com el Cavaller Negre de l'obra _El romanç de Shaffle_ (i mentre feia tot els esforços possibles per evitar pensar en com d'a prop van estar de fer-se un petó als llavis), la Ran no feia més que intentar descobrir què li volia dir el seu amic. Ell va intentar dir-li després de resoldre el cas d'assassinat que es va produir al gimnàs, però va acabar a la infermeria després d'un desmai. Ho va intentar un altre cop aquell matí a classe, però amb tothom tafanejant va ser impossible dir gaire cosa més que la invitació al restaurant. I ara, durant tot el sopar, en Shinichi no feia més que titubejar i murmurar coses en veu molt baixa. Davant d'aquest panorama, la Ran va decidir prendre la iniciativa i va inclinar el cos cap endavant, sorprenent el seu amic.

— I doncs, què és allò que em volies dir?

— Eh? Eh-erm-em... allò... doncs, eh... —va respondre el detectiu, molt tens i lleugerament vermell.

— Ai... —va replicar la Ran, esbufegant— Ja sé que no és gens fàcil, però sigues un home, va, i parla d'una vegada.

Aquesta resposta va deixar en Shinichi certament descol·locat. Què potser ja havia descobert el seu pla?

— Vols que et deixi els apunts de classe per recuperar?

— Eh? —va fer en Shinichi, desquadrat del tot. Doncs no, no semblava que hagués descobert les seves intencions.

— Ah, no? No era això? N'estava tan convençuda que n'he fet fotocòpies. —va contestar la filla del detectiu Mouri.

— Ah sí? He-ha ha ha... —va dir el jove de la jaqueta blava, posant-se una mà a la nuca— De fet sí que era això, n-no-no sabia com dir-t'ho...

— Ho sabia! —va exclamar la Ran, somrient dolçament.

En Shinichi, però, no estava prou boig com per convidar una noia a sopar només per demanar uns apunts, de manera que va deixar-se de tonteries i va adoptar un to més seriós.

— No és això!

— Eh? —va fer la Ran, una mica sorpresa.

El jove detectiu va fer una breu pausa, observant per uns instants la flama que feia l'espelma situada a la seva esquerra, tocant la finestra. Mai en la vida havia tingut una ocasió tan flagrant com aquella. De fet, va ser un autèntic miracle que el desmai d'ahir al gimnàs fos només un bluf, sinó la seva tapadora se n'hauria anat a fer punyetes. Tot i que semblava improvisat, el jove detectiu es va passar hores tramant aquest pla, preparant-ho tot perquè aquesta fos la nit perfecta. Llàstima del seu neguit i de la bellesa de la Ran, que cada cop que la veia somrient amb aquella mirada a vegades innocent, a vegades provocadora, però per sobre de tot angelical; se li esborraven tots els pensaments del cervell i es quedava palplantat amb cara de babau. En Shinichi va fer una inspiració profunda. Estava nerviós, però era el moment que havia imaginat incomptables vegades. Era el moment decisiu.

— Jo, eh... mira, Ran, si t'he convidat a sopar és per què... —va començar, dirigint la seva mirada als ulls blaus de la noia— Hi ha una cosa que has de saber. I és que... que... doncs mira...

El rostre de la Ran cada cop mostrava més sorpresa i impacte, no sabia del cert que era allò que li volia dir en Shinichi, però es devia tractar d'un assumpte molt seriós. Però quan el jove detectiu estava a punt de dir allò que tant li estava costant d'explicar, es van sentir els crits d'unes noies al fons del restaurant, on estava situat l'ascensor. Tots els comensals van reaccionar de seguida, també la jove parella.

— Què ha passat? Eren crits... —va dir la Ran, amb cara de preocupació.

No podien haver sonat en un pitjor moment aquells crits. En Shinichi estava fet un manyoc de nervis per dins. Si realment es tractava del que creia, el seu instint el trairia per enèsima vegada. Per aquest motiu, i tot i ser molt inusual en ell, va intentar passar del tema.

— Tranquil·la, aquestes noies deuen haver vist un escarabat, dona. No t'has de preocupar... —va explicar en Kudo.

— Que vingui algú, de pressa! —va exclamar un home que es va acostar a la taula que hi havia darrere de la d'en Shinichi i la Ran— De pressa, hi ha un cadàver a l'ascensor.

— Han avisat la policia? —va preguntar l'home assegut en aquella taula, potser algú important encarregat del restaurant.

En Shinichi no s'ho podia creure. Un altre assassinat, i a sobre en un moment tan crucial com aquell. Primer el crit al gimnàs quan ell i la Ran s'estaven a punt de fer un petó als llavis davant de tothom (si bé és cert que un dels dos hauria acabat desmaiat dels nervis) i ara això. Com a detectiu, li pertoca interessar-se per assumptes d'aquest tipus i, si és altament necessari, ajudar la policia a resoldre el cas. Però aquesta era la seva nit. No volia que ningú l'interrompés, de manera que va continuar fent-se el sord.

— Molt bé. Mira, el que et volia dir és que...

— Una arma! Hi ha una arma! Diu que han matat un home d'un tret al cap! —va tornar a cridar una veu al fons del passadís, enterrant encara més els ànims d'en Shinichi.

— De fet, és... —va intentar seguir el jove, però ja estava quasi desmuntat.

La Ran no feia més que mirar com la cara del seu amic es retorçava a cada frase que ressonava pel restaurant. Estava clar que la situació era greu, i necessitarien ajuda de manera immediata. En vista d'aquest panorama, la jove karateka va somriure suaument i va respondre les paraules que creia convenients.

— No te n'estiguis.

En Shinichi va quedar molt sorprès per aquesta afirmació. Encara no havia pogut pensar en una rèplica que la Ran no el va deixar temps per contestar.

— Sé que et mors de ganes de saber què ha passat. —va dir, mentre recolzava la galta a la seva mà dreta i veia com el seu amic detectiu encara titubejava— Shinichi, jo no faig com altres que corren i s'amaguen. Va, ves a veure que passa... senyor detectiu.

En Kudo es va quedar encara més descol·locat. La Ran era una noia massa bona per a ell. Aquella mirada dolça i comprensiva el fonia per dins, i no podia creure que realment li volgués deixar la porta oberta per abandonar el seu sopar i posar-se a investigar.

— Què esperes? Espavila't, que encara canviaré de pensament... —va rematar la Ran, dedicant-li una mirada juganera.

— Ra-Ran... —va vocalitzar en Shinichi, superat per totes les emocions que guardava dins.

Estava més que clar que el seu deure com a detectiu era desentrellar la veritat darrere de tots els crims i delictes que es creuen en el seu camí. Però aquella nit la situació era completament diferent. La Ran, la persona que més li importava en aquest món, estava davant seu, esperant saber una cosa que feia segles que tenia guardada al seu interior. Què faria? Abandonar-la per posar-se a investigar un simple cas d'assassinat? I si la investigació s'allargava? I si no trobava culpables? O molt pitjor encara: i sí mentre feia les seves deduccions, per culpa de la seva mítica malastrugança, s'esgotaven els efectes de l'antídot de l'APTX 4869? Aquell últim pensament el rosegava per dins. Si realment es tornava a convertir en el petit Conan Edogawa i plantava la Ran en aquest sopar tan important, no s'atreviria a mirar-la a la cara durant la resta de la seva vida. Estava completament segur que li destrossaria el cor si allò arribava a succeir. No senyor. Havia esperat aquest moment durant molt de temps, i no pensava deixar-lo escapar de cap de les maneres.

* * *

— Shinichi? Em sents? Si hi ha hagut un assassinat segur que el resoldràs en un obrir i tancar d'ulls, no et preocupis per mi. Jo t'esperaré aquí fins que tornis, t'ho prometo. —va insistir la Ran, amb un somriure encara més tendre que l'anterior.

En Shinichi va tancar els ulls i va respirar profundament un parell de vegades. Aquest, realment, seria un punt de no retorn.

— No... Avui no.

— Eh...? —va fer la jove d'ulls blaus, molt sorpresa amb l'actitud del seu amic.

— Ja t'he deixat penjada esperant-me una infinitat de vegades. Però avui és diferent. Si et deixo aquí sola i me'n vaig a resoldre el que sigui que hagi passat... És possible que me'n penedeixi durant la resta de la meva vida. I sota cap concepte vull que sigui així. Ni que si aquesta vegada, no vull marxar corrents a l'escena d'un crim i plantar-te. —va explicar el detectiu, amb un posat seriós.

— Shinichi... —va sospirar la Ran, lleugerament vermella per l'actitud del seu company.

— Ran, el que et volia dir aquesta nit és una cosa que fa molt de temps que esperava que sentissis de mi. Però abans, t'explicaré una història que té molt a veure amb la meva persona. Una història que va tenir lloc fa vint anys, en aquest mateix restaurant, i en aquesta mateixa taula...

La Ran estava amb la boca oberta de la sorpresa. No sabia ben bé per què, però tenia una lleugera sensació que allò que li havia d'explicar li podria provocar un col·lapse mental seriós. Però de moment, el que no podia fer era posar-se visiblement nerviosa, de manera que va escoltar la història que el seu detectiu preferit li tenia preparada.

— Veuràs... fa vint anys, en aquesta mateixa taula van seure dos amics com tu i com jo. Ell també era detectiu aficionat com jo, i en aquella ocasió també es va produir un assassinat. Ell, però, sí que va deixar plantada la seva companya per resoldre el cas en qüestió, i quan va tornar... qu-quan va tornar... —va començar en Kudo, tens i respirant profundament abans de continuar— quan va tornar va cridar als quatre vents el que sentia per aquella dona a qui havia convidat a sopar.

La cara de la Ran es va encendre. Realment no anava tan desencaminada com creia. Cridar el que sentia? O sigui, que en Shinichi l'havia convidat a sopar per declarar-se? Només imaginant-se com seria aquella escena es posava cada cop més i més vermella. En Shinichi, però, també estava vermell com un tomàquet, i amb aquella pinta va seguir endavant.

— Ran... Aquests mesos que he estat fora de Beika, resolent casos i investigant crims, m'han fet adonar d'una cosa que sento des de fa molt de temps. I és que... quan sóc al teu costat, em sento com si estigués en un núvol. Ens coneixem des de que érem dos taps de bassa a la guarderia, i tinc assumit que si no et tinc a prop és com si em faltés una part de mi mateix... Ets amable, dolça, sociable, però sobretot molt comprensiva, i és que has pogut aguantar a un idiota com jo que no para de deixar-te tirat i de donar-te disgustos cada dos per tres. El que vull dir amb t-tot a-a-això és que... que... que jo...

En Shinichi estava al límit de patir un infart metafòric, i la Ran tenia els ulls humits, amb llàgrimes d'emoció a punt de saltar i rodar per les seves galtes. Finalment, en Shinichi va agafar aire i va deixar anar el que tantes vegades havia volgut cridar als quatre vents:

— Jo t'estimo, Ran Mouri!

En aquell moment, tot es va aturar. En Shinichi va sentir com es treia un enorme pes de sobre, o com a mínim una part considerable. La Ran, per la seva banda, estava en estat de xoc. Realment no esperava que el detectiu adolescent es declarés allà mateix. Però aquelles paraules van provocar una reacció d'implosió en la karateka. Es va intentar eixugar les llàgrimes com podia, però allò era massa per al seu cervell. Va ser llavors quan en Shinichi va continuar.

— T'estimo, Ran... Des que ens vam conèixer que mai he volgut separar-me del teu costat, perquè m'alegres el cor com cap altra persona i ets la peça que completa el meu trencaclosques particular. Si tu no hi fossis no sé que podria fer. Ran... tu dones sentit a la meva vida.

— Shi... Shini-chi... —va dir ella, molt tallada i emocionada, fins i tot semblava que li faltava l'aire.

En aquell moment, en Shinichi va estirar el seu braç esquerre per agafar amb suavitat la mà dreta de la Ran, mentre que regirava la butxaca de la seva jaqueta amb l'altra mà. D'allà, i per deixar la jove d'ulls blaus encara més impactada, en va treure una petita capsa de color blanc. Allò si que la va descol·locar completament.

— N-no em diguis que... —va aconseguir articular, enmig del seu xoc mental.

— Obre-la. —va ser l'únic que va indicar en Shinichi, també a punt de patir un col·lapse.

La Ran, tota tremolosa, va agafar la capseta amb molt de compte i la va obrir. Ni dos segons havien passat que la capsa li va caure a la taula, es va endur les mans a la boca i les llàgrimes van caure cada cop en més quantitat. Dins la petita capsa hi havia un anell daurat, amb un safir tallat en forma d'estrella al mig i dues fileres de diamants quasi microscòpics, una a cada banda de la pedra blava. A la banda de dins s'hi podien veure gravades les inicial fins i tot la data d'aquell dia. Sí, era un anell de compromís, i la Ran estava a punt de desmaiar-se de la impressió. Els seus ulls es van fixar ràpidament en el seu company, que no podia amagar la vermellor de la seva cara.

— Sé que és una autèntica bogeria, però... mai se m'hauria acudit si no hagués estat completament dels meus sentiments. Sé que encara no tenim l'edat legal per fer un pas tan gran com aquest, però amb això et vull demostrar que t'estimo i que vull passar la resta dels meus dies a prop teu. —va dir en Shinichi, mentre separava les mans de la Ran de la seva boca i se les agafava amb moltíssima suavitat— Ran Mouri... quan arribi el moment... et voldràs... casar amb mi?

La Ran estava totalment bloquejada. Una declaració i una proposta de matrimoni, tot en l'espai de deu minuts. No s'ho podia creure, li faltava l'aire i les llàgrimes no paraven de brollar dels seus ulls. Allà davant el tenia, el seu amic inseparable que coneixia des de feia tants anys, volent passar la resta de la seva vida amb ella. L'emoció la superava sobre manera, però ella tenia la clau del futur de tots dos. La noia va intentar recuperar la calma poc a poc, respirant i tancant els ulls per contenir les llàgrimes, fins que finalment va poder contestar.

— Shinichi... —va començar, obrint els ulls lleugerament envermellits per les llàgrimes i mirant el seu detectiu preferit a la cara— M'acabes de deixar desmuntada. De totes les coses que em podies dir, aquesta era l'última que esperava sentir... Tens raó, és una bogeria presentar-te amb un anell amb només 17 anys, però... estic disposada a esperar que arribi el moment.

La boca d'en Shinichi es va obrir de bat a bat amb aquesta afirmació. En el moment en que ha vist com li queia de cop la capsa, s'havia ensorrat lleugerament i s'havias replantejat mil i una vegades com se li havia acut comprar un anell del no res. Però aquestes paraules tornaven a portar llum al seu cor confús.

— I és que, jo també sento el mateix que tu... Ets la peça que em falta, tu completes el meu món i em moriria només de pensar de viure sense que tu existissis... He passat molts moments de la meva vida al teu costat, i per res del món voldria perdre la oportunitat d'estar amb tu tots els dies, hores i minuts possibles. Perquè jo... jo també... perquè jo també t'estimo, amb tot el meu cor i la meva ànima... —la Ran va agafar aire abans de posar la cirereta del pastís— La meva resposta es sí. Em casaré amb tu, Shinichi Kudo.

I acte seguit la noia es va aixecar de la seva cadira i es va llençar sobre el seu estimat detectiu, abraçant-lo tant fort com va poder. En Shinichi, tan emocionat com estava, no va poder evitar que se li escapés una llagrimeta per l'ull dret, mentre abraçava la seva promesa amb força. Després d'una llarga estona abraçats, el jove detectiu va col·locar l'anell al dit anular esquerre de la Ran. La jove karateka el va mirar molt emocionada, aquella joia era la mostra de l'amor que tots dos sentien i que ja no tenien por a confessar.

— Et queda perfecte. —va fer en Shinichi, mirant la seva estimada als ulls.

— Tens raó, i a més és un anell preciós... Ets el millor que em podia haver passat, Shinichi. —va respondre la Ran, amb el somriure més dolç i angelical que mai havia pogut ensenyar.

— I tu ets el millor que m'ha passat mai, Ran. —va replicar el detectiu, enrojolat— Haurem de mantenir això en secret, al menys fins que arribem a la majoria d'edat. Si per exemple el teu pare ho descobrís em mataria...

— Sí... —va sospirar la Ran— Tens tota la raó. Serà el nostre secret.

Llavors, les seves cares van quedar ben bé a un pam l'una de l'altra. Tots dos van saber que aquell era el moment de rematar el que havia quedat pendent al _Romanç de Shaffle_. Era hora que la princesa i el Cavaller Negre segellessin el seu amor amb un petó etern. Però per variar, i quan els seus llavis estaven a pocs centímetres de fer contacte, la veu de l'inspector Megure arribant a l'escena del crim va acabar d'aixafar el moment romàntic de la parella. La cara enfurismada d'en Kudo resumia tota la història.

— Au, ves... L'inspector necessitarà la teva ajuda, i no penso permetre que deixis un cas d'assassinat sense resoldre... —va dir la Ran, picant-li l'ullet al seu promès.

— Ra-Ran... N'estàs segura?

— Esclar que sí, burro! Al cap i a la fi... Tu ets el meu detectiu preferit. —va acabar dient la noia, tota vermella i somrient.

I en un moment, va passar els seus braços per darrere del coll d'en Shinichi i li va fer un petó curt però encisador, el primer petó de la parella. El jove detectiu, una mica marejat després d'haver besat (per fi) la seva estimada, va marxar a tota velocitat cap a l'escena del crim, mentre la Ran se'l va quedar mirant amb els ulls més tendres que ningú podia haver vist. Al final, la nit va ser rodona per tothom. Per la Ran, en Shinichi i fins i tot l'inspector Megure, que va veure com en temps rècord en Kudo desemmascarava el culpable de l'assassinat. Va ser una nit per guardar a la memòria de la família Kudo. Vint anys enrere, en Yusaku va resoldre un assassinat fet passar per suïcidi i va proposar-li matrimoni a la Yukiko. I en aquell mateix escenari dues dècades després, el fill d'aquella parella va alterar l'ordre dels factors de la equació. En Shinichi es va declarar a la Ran i li va proposar matrimoni, i després va resoldre el cas d'assassinat derivat del propi cas que havia resolt en Yusaku. La vida pot donar moltes voltes, però al final la veritat sempre surt a la llum, sigui en un crim o en una declaració.

* * *

 **I fins aquí "Reordenant els factors", la meva interpretació sobre què hauria passat si en Shinichi no arriba a marxar de la taula al capítol 192 de l'anime. També es podria arribar a considerar el que podia haver passat si l'antídot hagués esgotat els seus efectes més tard, i us explicaré la teoria darrere d'aquest raonament. A l'epíleg del capítol 193 (on es pot veure la Ran omplint-se fins dalt de postres però que no està doblat al català) en Conan explica mitjançant un flashback que en aquella mateixa taula en Yusaku li va demanar matrimoni a la Yukiko. Per aquesta regla de tres del paral·lelisme entre la nit d'en Yusaku i la nit d'en Shinichi (que apuntava l'inspector Megure), es podria arribar a deduir que el nostre detectiu preferit portava un anell o alguna cosa per l'estil amagada, encara que en Gosho no ho aclarís mai. Perquè sincerament, convidar una dona que t'agrada a sopar a un restaurant de luxe només per dir-li "T'estimo" queda una mica buit. Ara en Shinichi li demanarà matrimoni a la Ran al File 1000, us ho imagineu? XD  
Teniu la via dels reviews lliure per comentar-me qualsevol cosa relacionada amb el fanfic, i les valoracions sempre son benvingudes. ^_^**

 **M'acomiado de vostès, estimats lectors, fins la propera ocasió. Vagi bé! :3**


End file.
